Bungou Stray Dogs ( Osamu Dazai X Reader )
by akayas.awazikat
Summary: atsushi just found out that there still a one more member who he still didn't meet.. he learn why he didn't see her around because it seem that she have no sense of direction! and learn that she's close friend of dazai. but is there is it? ..
1. Chapter 1

atsushi,dazai and ranpo solve the case thanks to ranpo's 'super deduction' now on their way to agency ..

suddenly ranpo turn the two person whose laging behind..

"ohh! dazai today the day she will come home! after half a year!"ranpo said grinning wildy , dazai's eye lighten up hearing this..

"eh?! oh no! i should prepare for something!"dazai said.. while atsushi got question mark on his head.. dazai notice atsushi's confuse face..

"oh atsushi-kun haven't heard this.. there still one more person who you haven't met! she's friend of mine! i will introduce her when she comes."dazai said smiling wildy then running off somewhere leaving the two ..

"dazai-san look so happy?"atsushi said.. ranpo just smirk..

"well she's been lost for half a year, and haven't come home "ranpo said this.. atsushi froze up looking slowly to ranpo..

"eh? lost?"atsushi ask.. ranpo laugh..

"she's lost because she have no sense of direction.."ranpo said.. walking away..

"n-no sense of direction?!"atsushi exclaim then catching up with ranpo..

'don't tell me another weird person?!'atsushi thought.


	2. Chapter 2

You found yourself walking around in the busy street and familiar places.. yes in the yokohama..

You've been walking for an hour to found the place where you been searching but to fail.. now your in somekind of dirty place where so many gangster living in..

"'Sigh' where i am really , i think i'm going to ask someone."you said, walking toward in the group of looking dangerous guy.. stopping in front of them the group of gangster look at her and grin..

"Oh~ whatcha lil lady come er for uhh ar yer lost?"one them ask walking toward you and leaning his face close to you..

"I'm here to ask for direction its look like i got the wrong person to ask.. excuse me."you said then turn to leave but he grab your shoulder and you stop..

"I will guide yer but first let some have a fun with my guy yer pretty cuteya know~"he said and in the background his friend laughing and looking at you in lust.. then he was about to touch your face but suddenly he was sent in the wall with loud bang..

"Don't touch me you disguting pig..."you said and glaring at them.. "what the hell! Get her!"the man said the group running toward you and trying to attack but they were stop when someone attack them with pipe.. it was a man with white hair holding the pipe but his body shaking uncontrollable.

"A-a-are you ok?!"he ask you while shaking.. but you just stare him

He look at your expression he didn't see any fear in you.. you just look annoyed..

"U-u-uhm-"he was about to said something but he was stop when someone grab him and throw him away.. the group began to attack him.. you look at them and the man who was in the floor covering his head in protection..

"Seriously what a troublesome day is this.."you said with sigh.. then hold you hand up toward attacker then the group begin to float them slump against wall that knock them down.. the man before stare at you surprise.. you look at him then walk toward him..

"Are you ok?"you ask offering your hand to him.. he accept your hand.

"U-uhm yes thank you but i'm supposed to help you but you end up helping me sorry"he said scratching his head and smile at you ..

"Don't worry about it.. but thanks for trying to help me.. by the way i'm (y/n) you are?"you said.. he stand straight..

"I'm nakajima atsushi.. uhm... what are you doing in this place?"he ask..

"Ah.. well i got lost.. or i say i'm lost so i'm trying to look for direction but it look like i ended up here.."you said .. atsushi look at you surprise..

"E-eh?! Uhm.. if you want i can help you look for the place your searching as a thanks too.."he said smiling at you .. you look at him then agreed..

"Thanks but before that- 'growl'"your stomach let out sound.. atsushi then chuckle but his stomach growl too.. he chuckle nervously..

"Well first let eat somewhere oh! Why don't we go to where the places i eat its delicious there"he said .. you nod..

"Ok.. please show the way..." you said then he guide you two leave the dangerous street and the group behind..

You two arrive in front of the building and enter in the first floor in some kind of cafe..'huh? This place...'you thought..

You two go inside the cafe..then take a seat atsushi order some for him he look at you..

"What would you like? Its my treat.."he said.. you gave him yours.. he order what you like, the waitress serves you some coffe you thank her..

"(Y/n)-san what kind of ability you have ? Is it some kind of gravity?"he ask .. you sip your coffe before looking at him..

"Well kind of but its different too.. how about you? Do you have too? You look like you know about the ability.."you ask looking at him.. atsushi just chuckle..

"Yes but its not like i can use it freely my ability are ' **BEAST BENEATH THE MOON** **'**  
style="font-size: 16pt;"i can transform into a tiger" he said scratching his cheek.

 **"** hmm... i see.. mine is ' **DARKNESS MANIPULATION'** well its not a big deal too"you said.. taking sip in your coffee.. while atsushi have confuse face..

"Uhm.. what kind of abilities is that?"he ask.. you pounder what kind of explanation it is..

"Well thats how sound is it i can control the darknes well its has it limit.."you said smile at him.. atsushi look at you in awe.. he was about to ask you something but he was cut off by the voice..

"Ah! Atsushi-kun your here everyone been waiting for you in agency."a man with blonde hair and freckles said walking toward the table..

"Kenji-kun is it time already?"atsushi ask..the. Kenji nodded..

"Lets go its time for her to retu-"the kenji stop then look toward you while your taking sip to your coffee then you look at kenji smile at him..

"Its been a while kenji-kun.."you said then kenji pounce of you and hugging you.. while atsushi look at you two surprise..

"Its you nee-san! Your back!"kenji exclaim.. you chuckle at him patting his head .. then you heard atsushi's voice..

"E-e-eh?! You two know each other?! Don't tell me she is..."astushi said pointing at you.. kenji look at atsushi and smile..

"Yes she's the one we've been waiting for.. its (y/n)-nee-san.."kenji said.. you chuckle at them and you smile at atsushi..

"Nice to meet you atsushi-kun"you said smiling at him..

"E-eehhhhh!?"atsushi exclaim..

The three of you walking in the agency.. kenji barged toward the door..

"Hey! Everyone nee-san is here!"kenji exclaim waving his arm.. you and atsushi walk inside and greet by them..

"Oh! She's here!" "Finally she's back" "welcome back!"everyone greeting you.. suddenly someone hug you behind.. you look behind and see..

"Welcome back (y/n)-chan~ i really miss you~its been so lonely when your not here~"dazai said rubbing his cheek on you while hugging you behind.. you blush slightly was about to speak but to cut off by kunikida who knocked off dazai .You look at them and chuckle..

"Yes its been so long everyone.. and i see dazai and kunikida-kun you guys still haven't change"you said at them..

"Yes you been lost for half year there's so many thing you missed .. but i'm glad your safe.."kunikida said fixing his glassess look at you.. you sweatdrop 'your like my mother'you just chuckle ..

"Pfft! Kunikida-kun said something sweet thats new pft.."dazai said with mocking face.. kunikida begin to strangle him and shaking him around..

then suddenly someone pounce of you again..you two fall the ground..

"Onee-sama~~~ i miss you~ welcome back..!"naomi said stradeling on you naomi begin to touching your body.. the boys blush at the sight.

"I-i see i miss you too so stop touching me anywhere"you said trying to stop her.. she was pull away from you.. you sigh ..

"Naomi stop that.. nee-san welcome back"tanizaki said smiling while holding naomi away from you. You stand up fixing your dress and look at the two then pat their head..

"Im back you two gotten big huh.."you said they smile at you.. someone approach you.. you look to your side and see ranpo and yosano ..

"Ara~ you become more beautiful ne (y/n) what a pity your not injured."yosano said crossing her arm.. ranpo grinning at you and hand some back of candy..

"As i thought you finally got your way home huh.. tsk tsk tsk you really can't do anything with your sense of direction huh.."ranpo said you just chuckle..

"Well it can't be help its because of my ability..i heard that you solved so many case in these past months your really great detective.."you said and handling him candy he grin ..

"Ifcourse because i'm great detective no- the world best detective!"ranpo exclaim and eating the candy..

"'Chuckle' still popular as expected"dazai said behind you.. you look behind seeing dazai and atsushi..

"Not really.. how about you? Are you still doing some if your suicide attempt that never going to success"you said raising your eyebrown and cross your arm..

"Ofcourse but this time its different~ i want to do some double suicide with beautiful lady~.. would you do an honour to do suicide with me~"dazai said while holding your hand.

You smile and pinching his cheeks hard to make them swollen ..

"O-ouch o-uch its hurt my beautiful lady~"dazai exclaim you let go he hold his swollen cheeks

"I see its really you.. but your flirty side level up.. and no i'm don't want to"you said smiling at him..

"Ow~ you hurt my feeling my lady"dazai said holding his chest but then dazai just chuckle and everyone laugh then they look at you and..

" _Welcome back (y/n)_ " they said smiling at you..

"Yes.. i'm back everyone"you said smiling at them..


End file.
